Arise Alduria!
Purple | slogan = | anthem = | blank1_title = | blank1 = | blank2_title = | blank2 = | blank3_title = | blank3 = | blank4_title = | blank4 = | seats1_title = Seats in the National Assembly | seats1 = | seats2_title = | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = | country = | country_dab1 = | parties_dab1 = | elections_dab1 = | country2 = | country_dab2 = | parties_dab2 = | elections_dab2 = | footnotes = }} Arise Alduria! (Canrillaise: Debout la Aldurie) is a right-wing political party in Republic of Alduria which was originally founded on December 19th, 3965 by Marc-Antoine Saunier and Augustin Sadoul. The party succeeded for nearly 6 years before its collapse when a rise of the Socialist Liberal Party forced the party to collapse due to popular pressure. Arise Alduria! however has remained an integral part of the right-wing landscape of Alduria focusing on building it's ideology and membership numbers over the course of the past centuries. Arise Alduria! reformed in DATE as a response to what it called a "...lack of organized right-wing, Auchist political parties." Arise Alduria! states that it is a right-wing, Auchist political party. Auchism are the tenants of Natanaël Auch an Aldurian nationalist following the end of Luthorian rule in Alduria. Auchism stresses a strong Aldurian state, close relations with it's fellow Canrillaise allies (Kanjor, Rildanor and Lourenne) while focusing on a strong executive (in place of a strong legislative branch) and government control over the economy. Auchism has been criticized as attempting to paint a "...mythological, romanticist picture of Alduria..." but many Auchist believe that Alduria has a special place in the world, and notably in Seleya which it believes can use further integration but is skeptical for total integration. Policies Taxation Arise Alduria supports a limited taxation on non-essential items, capping it off at 5% and lower when necessary. It believes in a moderately high corporate tax of anywhere between 15% to 30% but believes that through regulation and taxation agencies corporations can be enticed to give back to Alduria and her people which will provide tax credits, for instance donating money to building new schools, hospitals and the like will warrant tax credits for corporations. The party supports a moderate luxury good tax of 5% to 10%. As for taxation on income, Arise Alduria believes that those who earn more should pay more but believes that taxation should cap at 37% for the top tier tax bracket with it reducing to only 5% for the lowest. The party believes that a centralized tax agency should oversee collection of taxation and management of taxes for the entire country. Economics Arise Alduria is heavily influenced by Kodonist economics, its belief that spending is better than saving and that government intervention into the economy when absolutely necessary, will protect not only national interest but global economic interest. The party believes in regulation namely for stock markets and exchanges as a means to protect both investors and businesses, it believes that the Ministry of Finance should setup an agency to regulate and oversee regulations for stock markets and exchanges. Arise Alduria also believes in a central bank in order to handle monetary policy alongside the government. Arise Alduria is generally supportive of an international monetary fund and bank, such as the one proposed by the Dorvish representatives to the World Congress. Arise Alduria has stated that if the idea goes through when it achieves the Ministry of Finance it will work to integrate the Bank of Alduria into the international fund to ensure international economics do not collapse again as it did in the early 4200s. Military, law enforcement and security Arise Alduria supports a strong military and wants to re-build Aldurian hegemony over fellow Canrillaise nations. Arise Alduria is supportive of a domestic defense industry and a domestic nuclear weapons program, it does not entirely rule out chemical and biological weapons but is skeptical due to the fact that they consider them inhumane for prolonged suffering. Arise Alduria favors a more mobile military ready to be dispatched throughout the world if need arises and due to Auchism tendency to be the ideology of soldiers and law enforcement, the party is supportive of reforms and increased defense spending. Arise Alduria supports a reform of law enforcement in Alduria to be more focused on protecting the Aldurian people and protecting the Aldurian state. It believes that Alduria should have a national intelligence agency for foreign operations, domestic operations and cyber operations. The party believes that the civilian police should be backed up by the military but only in the most dire of circumstances. International affairs Arise Alduria is supportive of reform of the World Congress, notably the Security Council where it believes the Security Council should switch to elections based off regions in place of being elected from a variety of groups. It has echoed statements by Luthori and Dorvik for these calls for reform. Despite being a staunch nationalist party Arise Alduria firmly believes in being a partner throughout the world and firmly believes that Alduria can make a commitment to the world order. Seleyan integration Arise Alduria supports integration for Seleyan but is skeptical about total integration as it erodes sovereignty of the nation itself, which Auchism fights against. Arise Alduria believes in the formation of a Pan-Seleyan organization that looks to create a sort of confederation that loosely cooperates in common policy but individually leaves policy up to its member states. Administrative division reform Underneath Auguste Tremblay Arise Alduria proposed to reform the way administrative divisions are done in Alduria. Tremblay paired up with former Mayor of Bonnax-sur-Menon Ladislas Garnier and they announced a new administrative division structure of Region (currently in place) - Department - Arrondissement - Canton - Commune which is historically what Alduria has used. Tremblay and Garnier called for the Ministry of the Interior to update and review the current administrative division structure as a means to provide effective government. Party leadership and organization Owing to its ideological founder, Natanaël Auch, Arise Alduria! has a strong political leadership. The President (Canrillaise: Président) is the central figure and is the ex officio candidate for the President of the Republic with the Vice President (Canrillaise: Vice président) the ex officio candidate for the President of the Council of Ministers. The President and the Vice President are assisted by the Political Consultative Council (Canrillaise: Conseil consultatif politique) which is composed of several organs responsible for management of the party itself. The Political Consultative Council is composed of the following organs: Political Leadership Office (Canrillaise: Bureau du leadership politique), Regional Leadership Office (Canrillaise: Bureau de leadership régional), Local Leadership Office (Canrillaise: Bureau de leadership local), Candidacy Review Office (Canrillaise: Bureau d'examen de la candidature), Elections Office (Canrillaise: Bureau des élections), Financial Office (Canrillaise: Bureau financier) and Administrative Office (Canrillaise: Bureau administratif). Each of these is chaired by a Chairperson, the largest are the Regional and Local Leadership Offices which the Auchist use to spread their message. The Political Leadership Office is responsible for the politicians of the party and hold meetings regularly to discuss policy and the party's response to legislation. Composition of the Political Consultative Council Election history Category:Political parties in Alduria